Vehicle drivelines typically include a driveshaft that extends a relatively long distance along a longitudinal length of a vehicle. The driveshaft is usually composed of multiple shafts that are coupled together, and which are supported at spaced locations along a vehicle frame. A center support assembly supports the driveshaft for rotation about a driveshaft axis at one of the spaced locations.
The center support assembly includes a roller bearing that provides structural support for the driveline while accommodating high speed rotation of the driveshaft. The support assembly includes a resilient cushion that is received around the roller bearing, and which is supported within a bracket that secures the center support assembly to the frame. In order to operate effectively, the roller bearing requires a sufficient amount of lubrication and should be protected from environmental contaminants such as water, dust, debris, etc.
In one example, a permanently sealed bearing is used to provide lubricant retention and contaminant exclusion. Such a configuration is not sufficiently effective from service life expectations in severe applications such as when the bearing is operating while being immersed in water or mud.